spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fellowship Of A New Invention
|writer = Doctor Bugs |storyboards = Doctor Bugs |storyb = Doctor Bugs |directed = Doctor Bugs |technical = Doctor Bugs |animate = Doctor Bugs |title card = SBCA}}The Fellowship Of A New Invention is 21st episode of Season 2 of Reckless and Retired. It is the 43rd episode overall. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Plankton Plot Plankton invents a new type of toothbrush. Story is sitting on the couch watching Women's Golf Sandy: Squidward! Get off the couch! We're having company over for dinner! Squidward: Who the hell would want to visit 5 crummy old people in a retirement home? Krabs: There's 6 of us, Squid. Squidward: Krabs, the snail doesn't count! Gary: MOWW!!!! Krabs:'' No, not the snail. '''Squidward: Dafuq? ....oh yeah, I forgot about Bigfoot! Bigfoot: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Krabs: No bro. Squidward: It's 5! Me, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and you! Krabs: You forgot someone. Plankton: Thank you, Eugine. Krabs: You forgot my pet watermelon. (holds a watermelon with a face painted on it) Plankton: GAHHH!!!! Damn you all, YOU FORGOT ME!!!!!!! Squidward: Oh yeah...but you don't really count, right? I mean, you're a.....well.... Plankton: Yes? .....YES????? Squidward: ....what great weather we're having, eh? Plankton: We're in doors, wanker. Squidward: I think Sandy's calling me. COMING, HONEY!!!! over to Sandy Squidward: Did you call me, babe? Sandy: Hell no. (smacks him) walks into the corner Plankton: (sigh) SpongeBob: Why the long face, Plank? Or....short face. I can't really tell where your face is. It's all connected. Your body's like a peanut, you should really get that checked out... Plankton: I feel so useless, SpongeBob! A genius like me is trapped in such a miniscule body! SpongeBob: Miniscule? You should really get that checked out too... Plankton: That doesn't mean what you think it means. SpongeBob: Oh. Patrick: Hey, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Hey, Patrick! Patrick: (eats SpongeBob) Tastes like apples! (skips away) is left to himself Plankton: I need to take over the world....in a subtle way..... 5 MINUTES LATER Plankton: Yes! My invention is complete! Now I just need someone to test it on.... Charles Dingleberry and his wife Jessica enter the room. Sandy: Nice of you to join us for dinner! Jessica: Yeah, Sandy, thanks for inviting us! Plankton: (approaching Charles) Hey, would you like to try this toothbrush? Charles: I hate life. Plankton: Try the damn toothbrush! Charles: Whatever. (begins brushing his teeth) Plankton: You are now under my control! Charles: YES MASTER!!!! Jesssica: How did you do that? Plankton: It's a mind-controlling toothbrush! Here, watch. (turns to Charles) Go jump out the window! Charles: YES MASTER!!!! out the window, and falls 30 stories to his death Jessica: I'm coming, BABE!!! out the window, and falls 30 stories to her death Plankton: I'm gonna make a million of these things and take over the world. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH!!!!!! (cough, cough) Stupid asthma. WAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!! Krabs: (steps on Plankton) Plankton: AH!!! Screw you!!! Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Season 2 Category:Doctor Bugs Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:2015